


A Memorable Kiss

by celestialminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/celestialminghao
Summary: Minghao tells Mingyu and is immediately met with a curse. "Shit," Mingyu says."Don't tell anyone.Please, don't tell anyone."Minghao gets his first kiss stolen by his bandmate, Mingyu gets offended, but it's sweet in the end.





	A Memorable Kiss

Minghao tells Mingyu and is immediately met with a curse. "Shit," Mingyu says.  
  


"Don't tell anyone. _Please_ , don't tell anyone."  
  
"How did it even happen?"  
  
So Minghao recaps the evening's events. He's flustered, a scarlet blush dying his cheeks. He begins to explain how Junhui looked and what he was wearing. He stutters over words he's uncertain about and carefully speaks. It doesn't matter, but Mingyu leans in and listens well. At some point, Minghao rushes to finish. "And then, he- he said that we should go do something sometime--"  
  
"' _Something sometime_ ,'" Mingyu interrupts. "God, is that really how he said it? If he wants to ask you out just _say it_..." He rolls his eyes. "C'mon, what happened next?"  
  
Minghao stutters a bit. "T-Then I agreed. J-Junhui... Held my face with his hand and then... K-Kissed me."  
  
Mingyu blinks. "Just like that?"

"...Yes?"

He glances to the doorway and swallows hard. Mingyu scowls a bit. "He just- He just _kissed_ you? Like, he didn't ask you or anything?"

It takes a second for Minghao to process exactly what Mingyu said. Mingyu says 'kissed' so easily, but it feels almost like a curse word to Minghao. Then, Minghao shrugs. "I mean... I guess not..."

"Has he even texted you?"

Minghao shakes his head without even looking down to his phone. He already knew Junhui hadn't messaged him. "Listen, it sounds worse than it is--"

"Minghao, can I ask you something?" Minghao hesitantly nods. "Was Junhui your first kiss?"

His blush worsens, he's sure. "Yes... It's not like that--!"

"He kissed you without even asking! _Stole_ your first fuckin' kiss!"

Minghao hopes the floor will swallow him whole. He looks back to the doorway and hopes no one else is awake. "Please don't tell anyone..."

Begrudgingly, Mingyu agrees to not tell anyone. He rolls his eyes and eventually the two agree to just drop it for the night and go to bed. And it takes Minghao a good half hour to finally fall asleep, kept awake by the heavy breathing from the other boys he shares the room with, thinking of Junhui kissing him, and thinking of Mingyu's reaction.

 

Minghao regrets saying a word.

 

\----------

  
  
Minghao was helping Jeonghan stretch before practice began. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mingyu approch Junhui, who is talking with Seungcheol and Soonyoung. He feels his heart thump hard and looks to Jeonghan. "Hyung... I need to go talk to Junhui. Can you finish?"

Jeonghan shrugs and ends up asking Wonwoo to help him. Minghao bolts in the direction of Junhui. Mingyu stops in his tracks and lingers nearby. "Junhui--!"

All three pairs of eyes are on Minghao, Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. "Minghao... You alright?"

Minghao looks to Mingyu and swallows. He regrets waking up that morning. "I need to speak with Junhui."

With little argument, both Seungcheol and Soonyoung agree to let them talk and end up walking a bit further into the room. Junhui turns to Minghao with a smile. "You alright?"

"I--" He can't manage the words.

"Minghao? What's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

Despite no one around them could understand what they were saying, despite that there was too much noise around them for anyone to even try and piece together what Minghao just said, despite that Mingyu was talking to Jihoon now and wasn't even paying attention to them - Minghao really wants the world to stop spinning.

Junhui blinks for a second and his smile wavers. "Did- Did you not... Want me to?"

"Did you want to?"

"Well," Junhui begins. " _Clearly_."

Minghao feels stupid. "I just--" He looks to Mingyu. "I... Told Mingyu. And he- he said you should of asked me. 'Cause that was my first kiss--"

" _Fuck_. Fuck, I didn't know that was your first--" Junhui seems embarrassed. "I- I really like you."

Suddenly, Minghao is able to give only his attention to Junhui. "I really like you, too."

"I should have asked."

"It's okay. I didn't... Mind it."

Junhui smiles. "You didn't?"

"I didn't. I liked it."

The smile Junhui has gets bigger and it makes Minghao want to kiss him right then and there, with all their bandmates around. For just that moment it feels like no one else is even there.

But he doesn't.

Minghao takes Junhui's hand and brings it to his mouth. He gives the back of his hand a small peck. "I would kiss you again. But..." Minghao eyes the rest of them.

"Got it. Totally got it."

Another second passes. Minghao blushes again. "Junnie?" He asks. "...Was it a date you were asking me on last night?"

Junhui laughs. "Yes... I was asking you on a date."

"Oh. Okay, good."

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally self indulgent but I just love the idea of Junhui being minghaos first kiss and like no ?? real angst ?? why cant my boys just be happy?? 
> 
> a slightly protective best friend tho that's important protect ur buddies kids


End file.
